<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try me by Maniani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485604">Try me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani'>Maniani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 车</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>打工小年轻谈恋爱。甜甜的车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>佐鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>或许可以在微博一起玩（id：一杯杯南瓜杏仁露）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐助在吧台后把最后一个玻璃杯擦得精亮，透过弧面，他看了一眼远处弓着腰擦桌子的漩涡鸣人。</p><p>这是个打擦边球的酒吧，名字也取得隐晦而暧昧：Try Me；主打是木叶市最香甜的果酒与漂亮的兔女郎服务员，也不知道招牌上指的是哪一个。</p><p> </p><p>“呐，宁次，你觉得佐助怎么样？”休息室里，鸣人蹭到宁次身边期待地看着他。</p><p>被叫到的男生有一头极柔软顺滑的黑长发，用一根白色的绸带束起，安静地垂在脑后。</p><p>他比佐助早来这个酒吧一年，也算是鸣人的前辈。</p><p>在Try Me打出“木叶第一帅哥调酒师”的招牌前，店里的老客人都是来看宁次的。</p><p>“我不是gay，不懂。但他长得不错，就是性格太冷淡了。”</p><p>“对吧对吧！佐助啊，超—帅—的说！”</p><p>鸣人眼睛都亮起来，好像他正在说的是一束光，完全没听到宁次最后一句中肯的评价。</p><p>看着笨蛋后辈闪闪发亮的眼神，宁次叹了口气，拍了拍鸣人的肩膀。</p><p>“就是...就是...那个嘛！调酒本来就很帅啊！虽然他几乎不笑，但实际上很善良的，我之前送错了酒都没填我的单子，不用我赔钱...还有还有，我忙不过来的时候还会出来送酒。”</p><p>“哦。”宁次心里有了底。</p><p>“你喜欢他。”</p><p>被颜色浅淡的白瞳注视着，鸣人有点一切都被看穿的羞恼，红着脸别过头。</p><p>“干嘛啊，我又不是问你这个。”</p><p>宁次站起来，把头发梳理到身前，露出整片白皙的背部：“加油，我相信你可以的。”</p><p>“好敷衍的鼓励哦，其实佐助根本就没这个意思的说。”</p><p>鸣人嘟嘟嚷嚷地扣着大腿内侧丝袜上的小洞，不情愿地站起来，理了理裙摆。</p><p>有相当一部分客人喜欢的不仅是纤细的少年，还是那种雌雄莫辨的中性美。为了保护打工的年轻人隐私并最大化满足客人的需求，店里没有选择V字型紧身衣，而是选择了类似露背包臀裙的设计，正好方便了鸣人这种笨蛋勾坏丝袜后懒得买新瞒天过海。</p><p>为什么每次偷看佐助的时候他都在擦杯子呢？</p><p>真想变成佐助手里的杯子啊。鸣人自暴自弃地揉了一把脸，在主管敲门前一秒出去干活了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，抱歉抱歉，真的很不好意思，我去免费为您换一杯吧。”</p><p>因为有心事而格外迷糊的鸣人这晚上错误百出，第三次记错了客人的酒，端上来的时候夕日红都无奈地笑了笑。</p><p>阿斯玛拍了拍鸣人的肩膀——他个子高大，即使坐下来也非常挺拔，早就习惯了鸣人的粗心：“没事，这杯我来喝吧，你去帮红重做一杯就好。”</p><p>“不不不非常抱歉猿飞先生！不能让您破费！我马上给您换！”老客人的通情达理反而让鸣人感到一阵脸红，于是迅速端起盘子跑回吧台前求助佐助：“佐助抱歉啦，12桌是要长堤冰茶不是长岛冰茶的说，用红梅汁代替可乐那个，是我记错了增加了你的工作量，对不起啊。”</p><p>佐助没有做声，手上飞快地夹起盎司开始重做。</p><p>以往他至少会答应一声，这时的沉默在那张精致的脸上显得格外冷漠。</p><p>鸣人情不自禁地思考自己是不是遭到了对方的厌恶，又甩了甩头把乱七八糟的思绪抛到脑后。</p><p>他伸手去端酒杯，被不着痕迹的推开了。</p><p>佐助白皙而凉的手指擦过他的皮肤，好像被烫到了一样一缩。</p><p>他给杯口缀上一片青柠，看都没看旁边可怜兮兮的鸣人一眼，端着盘子从他身边过去了。</p><p>但刚刚他看到阿斯玛深色的手掌与鸣人蜜色的肌肤接触时，无法抑制地感到了不快。</p><p>这个男人连带着女伴的时候都会对年轻的服务员下手吗？不可原谅，做完这杯干脆自己亲自来送吧。</p><p>鸣人感觉有些委屈。</p><p>难道是自己太笨了所以佐助终于厌烦了？难道本来就不喜欢他而今天终于决定甩掉麻烦？还是说他的态度本来就是这样，以前的浅淡示好都是他的幻觉？</p><p>心脏突兀地加快了跳动，让鸣人无端有些失落和无助。</p><p>该怎么办？还是说放弃？</p><p>他看着吧台上佐助没来得及收掉的那杯长岛冰茶，被一股无名的勇气鼓励，端起来一饮而尽。</p><p>讨厌的人生，没一件好事！</p><p> </p><p>佐助最开始对鸣人的印象是一个对任何事都充满好奇且不吝称赞的笨蛋。</p><p>这个金发的男孩在他来到店里第一天就暗暗给他留下了惊艳的印象，他望向他的目光像是南国夏日里的海洋。</p><p>那时他嘟着嘴，因为送错了酒而被客人退回重新调，百无聊赖中趴在吧台上看佐助在雪克壶里倒进两盎司伏特加、一盎司金酒、一盎司白朗姆酒和一盎司龙舌兰，两盎司柠檬汁和一茶匙糖浆，又夹起六块冰丢进去摇晃，最后倒进盛有沙冰的玻璃杯，加可乐到九分满，切下一片柠檬插到杯沿，然后将长岛冰茶推到鸣人面前。</p><p>“好厉害啊！佐助都可以去当魔术师了！”</p><p>佐助能看出那不是虚伪的称赞，而是他真心实意对此感到惊叹，过去二十年父亲对于自己“不学无术”的批评都似乎在心里淡去了一些，佐助看着鸣人，情不自禁地勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>在客人稀少的时候鸣人会占据吧台一角咬着笔头写故事提纲，他在木叶大学文学系就读，导师旗木卡卡西是业内著名的无赖派作家，对学生并不严苛，只要求他们每半个月交一万字的写作练习。</p><p>鸣人文笔并不精致，胜在叙事流畅和故事情节跌宕，常常在斟酌字句的时候扭来扭去，屁股上装饰用的绒毛尾巴也跟着左右摇摆。</p><p>佐助帮忙给店里打扫，常常无法控制地想什么时候能摁住这不安分的小屁股让这只兔子乖乖听话。</p><p>金发蓝眼的外貌加上异常爽朗的性格，对鸣人有非分之想的客人不少。</p><p>佐助对落在鸣人胸口和背后的目光非常敏感，对不熟悉的新客他就暗中换高度的酒灌醉他们趁早把人打发走，不好动手的老客就干脆自己端出去，半年以来，即使鸣人也感觉到了工作环境的微妙变化，但那颗小脑袋完全想不起来服务的客人有什么不同。</p><p> </p><p>喝酒之后，鸣人感觉接下来的夜晚格外顺眼。</p><p>他并没有感觉到什么不适，只是稍微有些头晕，脚下像踩了一层薄薄的棉花。</p><p>因为酒精麻痹了神经，他脸上浮现出了一种淡淡的充满满足感的微笑，这个一向以少年气为客人喜爱的少年脸上露出了这样的笑容有多色情他并不知道，也没有注意到这一晚盯着他屁股的视线格外多了许多。</p><p>“鸣人。”最先发现的是一个小时后的宁次，他在和鸣人一起等待鸡尾酒的时候闻到了鸣人呼吸里淡淡的酒气，但由于对方完全没有脸红，宁次凑近掰开了鸣人的嘴唇：“你喝酒了？”</p><p>对面佐助的脸色立刻黑了下来。</p><p>“呃，一点点。”宁次看起来有点想要教训他的意思，鸣人条件反射地摆出他的招牌微笑，因为酒精的作用，这个表情看起来格外真诚。</p><p>酒吧在凌晨一点打烊了，店里的人员陆陆续续收拾东西离开。</p><p>佐助推开厕所门，看到鸣人双腿蜷着，趴在便池旁不住地反胃，黑色丝袜在深灰色地砖上摩擦，佐助眼神晦涩不明。</p><p>鸣人抬头看了他一眼，眼神湿漉漉地仿佛被人抛弃了的小狗，张了张嘴好像想说什么，却猛地低下头去干呕。</p><p>佐助看着吐得一塌糊涂的人，伸出手拍了拍鸣人的背。</p><p>顺滑的肌肤在他手下散发着热度，线条流畅的背部摸上去仿佛一匹上好的绸缎，他不由自主地将手指停留在心脏的位置感受着器官的震动，眼神停留在后腰下被布料包裹起来的浑圆臀部。</p><p>等到鸣人终于歇了好一会儿都没有再吐后，他跌跌撞撞地爬起来翻找出自己的洗漱用品简单收拾了一下自己。</p><p>“抱歉佐助，我有点心情不好，被喜欢的人讨厌了。”他冲着旁边的人努力笑了笑，水珠从脸颊滚落下来，他瘪嘴的时候脸颊上的猫胡须都跟着皱起来。</p><p>“没有被讨厌，我只是吃醋。”</p><p>“什...”佐助贴上来舔了舔鸣人的嘴唇，他尝到鸣人唇齿间薄荷牙膏的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“不，别脱，就这样。”跌跌撞撞拥吻的两人来到了酒吧大厅。</p><p>佐助把鸣人抱起放在桌子上，蹲下去撩开鸣人的裙摆。</p><p>看到丝袜上那个小洞时他顿了一下，随即意识到这个位置只能是笨蛋自己勾破的。</p><p>他心里涌起一股隐秘的不满，穿着破了洞的丝袜在酒吧晃来晃去，如果他没有被鸣人喜欢，会是哪个混蛋看到这裙底风光？</p><p>干脆换条新的吧。佐助从那个洞伸进手指撕开这层衣物，把内裤拨到一边，直接含住了鸣人跳出的性器。</p><p>“呜！不！佐助！”还没来得及抱怨撕破袜子的行为，下身忽然被湿软包裹的触觉让鸣人剧烈挣扎起来，他酒基本醒了，看着佐助伏在自己性器上的姿势，惊慌地推着佐助毛茸茸的脑袋。</p><p>“唔要翁（不要动）。”</p><p>佐助收紧了抓着鸣人大腿上的手，皱着眉头含糊不清地阻止，嘴里并没有完全放开鸣人的阴茎。</p><p>佐助在含着我的鸡巴和我说话。</p><p>毫无性经历的鸣人直接射了出来，一半呛进了佐助的喉咙，一半溅到他漂亮的脸上，挂在了浓黑的眉睫。</p><p>他听到佐助“啧”了一声。鸣人还未思考出对方的这一声是嫌弃自己秒射还是嫌弃精液肮脏，下一秒就看到佐助刮下了脸上的液体，伸手到自己的后穴按摩起来。</p><p>“佐...”一个带着精液的吻把惊叫堵在了鸣人喉咙里，不会换气的金发笨蛋急促地起伏胸膛，把对方舌尖递过来的自己的东西顺从地咽了下去。</p><p>“放轻松...”佐助插进了第二根手指，被紧张的后穴夹得动弹不得。<br/>
但怀里的人实在太紧张了。刚刚高潮后的身体分外敏感，连抽动指节都会引起小腹和大腿的一阵阵抽搐。</p><p>他从口袋里掏出了袋装的润滑剂，挤在手指上，一下下将鸣人的下身染出一片淋漓水光。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人趴在佐助肩头，把鼻尖埋在佐助的脖颈。</p><p>他闻到衣领上有兰花味洗衣液的味道，在此之下，皮肤的热度蒸腾出属于佐助的独特暖香。他欲罢不能。</p><p>当扣挖到某一点的时候，鸣人无法抑制地惊叫出声。</p><p>麻而酥痒的快感顺着尾椎一路上爬到整个背部，连佐助贴在他后腰的手都开始无法忍受。手指的侍弄在燃烧的欲望面前像是火上浇油。</p><p>他一口咬在佐助肩膀，口齿不清地在布料中喃喃出声：“够了，进来。”</p><p>明明长了天使一样纯真的脸，说出来的话却像是魔鬼一样诱人。</p><p>佐助深呼吸了几次才忍住直接插入的欲望，冷静地拆开安全套。自己已经硬涨到紫红的性器在一层薄薄的套子下泛着油光，而摸套戴套这几秒已经足够鸣人任凭上衣吊带松脱，将蜜色胸膛上深色两点揉搓得肿大起来。</p><p>“佐助...快点啊...”</p><p>他伸手帮助阴茎对准鸣人的后穴插入一个头，逼得鸣人发出一声短促的呻吟；然后把鸣人压倒在桌面，长驱直入的同时叼住了鸣人的一颗乳头。</p><p>柔软的乳头在他嘴里逐渐硬挺，又被他用牙齿坏心眼地撕咬到充血。</p><p>鸣人从他插入开始就不停地呻吟和喘息，之前一丝作为底线的隐忍早就不知所踪。</p><p>太舒服了。</p><p>佐助自认为不是受下体支配的男人，但这一刻他忽然明白了哥哥和那个卷毛混蛋为什么那么如胶似漆。</p><p>他压着鸣人挺动下身，粘稠的精液和肠液混杂着流下来，在交合处被挤得飞溅在桌面上。</p><p>鸣人已经从哭叫转到了软软的呻吟，他完全感受到了性事带来的快乐，他探头去寻找佐助的唇，把带着热气的乞求和赞赏一字不落地送到佐助耳畔，换来一次又一次又深又狠的抽插，龟头碾磨在敏感点的快乐让他的前身不断涌出透明的腺液，擦在佐助白皙的腹肌上留下一道道淫靡的水痕。</p><p>佐助将鸣人往外抱了抱，抓住他饱满的臀部，感受到柔软的臀肉在他手指间仿佛油脂一样滑腻，于是他更用力地收紧五指，感受到湿滑的穴道紧紧咬着他的性器，舒服得令他想要叹息出声。</p><p>当佐助射出第二发后，鸣人已经差不多到了极限。</p><p>他趁着佐助换套的间隙睁眼去看胸膛起伏的漂亮男孩，他脸上的精液早已擦去，浓黑的睫毛垂着，修长的手指翻飞，在灌满的安全套上打了漂亮的结。</p><p>他想说，佐助，今晚就这样是不是可以了。</p><p>但喉咙太过干涩，张嘴的瞬间他剧烈咳嗽起来，逼出了眼角的泪花。</p><p>随着咳嗽带起的小腹痉挛，他的后穴也跟着收缩起来，混杂着白浆的清液被挤出一点，挂在红肿的穴口。</p><p>佐助飞快地瞟了一眼那里，又强迫自己转开视线。</p><p>一定是舌头被咬肿了才会不经过大脑地发号施令，鸣人想。他抬腿圈住佐助精瘦的腰：</p><p>“就这样进来吧。”</p><p>他知道自己说了多么愚蠢的话，但没有人能抵抗对高潮的渴望。</p><p>“呜..啊....佐助！不..不行了...”求饶的话语被佐助顶弄得支离破碎，鸣人感觉到意识正在离自己远去，全身只有与佐助接触的地方酥酥麻麻地传递着一波波无止境的快感向大脑涌去，小腹不断地起落，腹肌的痕迹若隐若现，像一尾漂亮的漂亮的鱼被钉在鱼叉上。为什么下体都快没有感觉了，快感还会在呢？他模模糊糊地想。</p><p>“佐助...”</p><p>“说什么？”</p><p>佐助低下头去。</p><p>但鸣人什么也没说，只是温顺地舔舐佐助的唇角。</p><p>他回应了笨蛋的吻，把他将要出口的呻吟全部吞了下去，下身压抑不住的快感随着甬道的收缩达到了顶峰，他的精液一波波洒在鸣人炙热的肠道里。</p><p>佐助拉好裤子拉链，把情人抱起来放在沙发上转身去拿清洁的工具。</p><p>十几分钟后他看到金发的男孩包着他的长风衣歪着头睡着了，下身未受收拢的穴口还缓缓淌出白色的精液，沾在了深棕色的皮革上。他消耗了太多体力。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀佐助，没想到你这么正经的人也会忍不住在公共场合做那种事啊。”</p><p>带着漩涡面具的男人接过调好的金菲士，压低了声音挪揄他。</p><p>下午五点，酒吧刚开门没多久，金色的阳光泼洒了大半大厅，昨天他们做爱的橡木桌面干干净净，一半笼罩在房间的阴影里。</p><p>佐助擦了擦手，抬起眼不咸不淡地瞟了一眼这个穿着黑风衣黑皮裤剃着黑短发的男人，又不露痕迹地扫了一眼昨晚应该被盖上的摄像头。</p><p>黑发男人得意地笑了笑。“不是摄像头。我昨晚和笨卡卡走得晚，可是亲眼看的全程。”</p><p>佐助毫无波动。“羡慕吗？老板。”</p><p>“才不会，笨卡卡比你的小男朋友叫得好听多了。”皮衣男人对年轻的侄子笑了笑，抽出几张大额钞票压在酒杯下面——“恭喜你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>